crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Buu (Corporeal-Consumption)
=Powers and abilities= Power-level Forms and transformations Super Vegito fused Super Buu, in his Gohan/Piccolo/Goten/Trunks form, attempted to absorb Vegito in his Super-Saiyan form, resulting in a melded entity fighting for dominance of their body. Super Buu used his "Dangerous Liquid-Bomb" technique to to force his liquefied body into Vegito's body in an attempt to absorb him from the inside out and gain his tremendous power. Super Buu becomes bonded to Vegito's musculature and causes him to swell greatly in size and mass, becoming able to leech off Vegito's energy if he powers up. Vegito is able to use his power to isolate Super Buu within his body, causing him to manifest as a series of large lumps which Vegito could then strike and cause serious pain to Super Buu until he forcefully ejects himself from Vegito's body to end his torment. Absorption forms {Main timeline} Base form Gotenks/Piccolo Piccolo/Goten/Trunks Gohan/Piccolo/Goten/Trunks Absorption forms {Budokai 2 timeline} Super Buu Cell Super Buu absorbs Cell in his Perfect Form in the Budokai 2 timeline, specifically taking a liking to Cell's head. Super Buu's body takes on several features of Cell's Perfect Form: his body is speckled with similar spotting, he develops purple facial lines, and pieces of black carapace form on Buu's torso and abdomen. Super Buu gains Cell's intelligence and speech patterns and uses some of Cell's techniques, such as Cell's Energy-Field and the Spirit-Bomb. Frieza Super Buu absorbs Frieza in his True Form in the Budokai 2 timeline, saying that Frieza is fun and that he likes him. Super Buu's head tentacle turns purple, like Frieza's cranial dome, and purple spots form on his shoulders. Super Buu gains Frieza's intelligence, speech patterns, and a pronounced hatred for Saiyans; power-wise, Buu uses techniques such as Freiza's Death-Beam and Death-Ball. Vegeta Super Buu is finally able to absorb Vegeta in the Budokai 2 timeline, completing what he tried to do in the main timeline when Vegeta and Goku were inside of his body. Super Buu takes on Vegeta's personal characteristics and physical features, such as Vegeta's sleeveless blue tanktop, his arrogance and dismissive attitude, and energy attack like the Galick-Gun and Final-Flash. Yamcha/Tien Super Buu absorbs Yamcha and Tien Shinhan in the Budokai 2 timeline, taking on features and abilities of both simultaneously. Physically, Super Buu takes on Tien's green top and Yamcha's scars; psychologically, Super Buu is incredibly disappointed by the absorption and loses some self-confidence, causing a mild dip in his power-level. Despite the decrease to his normal power-level, Super Buu demonstrated a much wider array of skills compared to most of his absorptions, using Tien's Tri-Beam and Volleyball Fist and Yamcha's Wolf-Fang Fist and Spirit-Ball. Gotenks {Budokai 2} Multiples Before the ultimate battle with Vegito causes him to revert to his Kid Buu form, Super Buu in can variously absorb Cell and/or Frieza followed by Gotenks and, lastly, can also absorb Gohan by defeating him in battle. Absorption combinations *Cell and Frieza *Gotenks and Cell *Gotenks and Frieza *Gotenks, Cell, and Frieza *Gohan and Gotenks *Gohan, Gotenks, and Cell *Gohan, Gotenks, and Frieza *Gohan, Gotenks, Cell, and Frieza Absorption forms {Future timeline} Broly/Cooler Super Buu absorbed both Broly in his and Cooler in his True Form in the future timeline, increasing his power to a very intimidating level. Broly/Cooler/Gotenks Broly/Cooler/Gotenks/Gohan Broly/Cooler/Gotenks/Gohan/Babidi Absorption forms {Raging Blast timeline} Gohan Gotenks {Raging Blast} Advancements Ultimate Buu {Future timeline} Zen Buu {Dragon-Ball Multiverse: Universe 4} Category:Fusions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Corporeal-Consumptions (Dragon-Ball) Category:Absorption-Fusions (Dragon-Ball)